Cassiterite (Whitepearlisbored)
Appearence Outfit Cassiterite wears a light brown or khaki brown body suit,it is sleeveless and cassi has shorts,too.the design of the body suit is very basic,with V-shaped straps going down the middle area of the body suit,below the V-shaped straps is a small triangle mark,and below that are the shorts.Cassi also has light brown shoes,to go with her outfit. Body Cassiterite and any other cassiterite,stand at least a foot taller than most Pearls.cassi's hair is light brown,and she wears it as a short Bob cut,with bangs.cassitierite also has one eye and her gem is on the right side of her face,underneath her eye. Not only is she taller than pearls,but she is also slender like one,too. Personality * Serious * Loyal * Strong * Short-tempered * Sometimes Harsh * Always Yelling orders to her Subordinates * Selfish * Will Sacrifice her subordinates,without hesitation. * Very respectful towards her manager and other high-ranking gems. * Bossy * Does not care for lower-ranking gems * Cold-hearted * When fighting,she will not stop,until the gem is badly cracked. History Note This might be pretty long,so get ready. Era 1 Cassiterite was made on a colony,that produced Rutiles and other Cassiterites.she reported to her post,and received her first mission: Go to Earth and repair a malfunctioned Dropship.by this time,it was mid-way through the rebellion,and the Crystal Gems were everywhere! Cassi succeeded in her mission and returned back to her post. Five missions later,and cassiterite was given a squadron of Sphalerites.It was at this point,that cassi and her subordinates were going to earth and fighting alongside the homeworld gems.Eventually,word of Pink Diamond's "Shattering" reached cassi and the cassiterites.cassi witnessed the diamond attack from her post and felt as though,earth and the crystal gems deserved to be obliterated. Era 2 After the rebellion ended,cassi always stayed at Kornupite-1.until,she and the gems from kornupite-1,had to go to Homeworld for briefing.cassi enjoyed her short time on homeworld,even though it was technologically advanced than it did in era 1.after the briefing,cassi asked her manager if she could stay,she was allowed. During her stay,cassi had met a gem,named Larimar.They became friends and would tell each other everything.Thousands of years later,cassi had returned to her post on homeworld,from her 900th mission.when cassi came back,larimar was ecstatic and tried to fuse with cassi,big mistake on her part.cassi ended up beating her,almost to the point of shattering larimar,if it were not for a gem guard arriving just in time,larimar would've been shattered. Because of this,cassiterite was put on trial and was found not guilty.as for larimar,she fled from incarceration.After that,cassi had to return back to Kornupite-1.Weeks after she returned,cassi heard rumors that Pink Diamond had returned. Era 3 Cassi is still at kornupite-1.but would love to return back to homeworld. Role Cassiterites are made for two purposes: Commanders and Technicians.In this case,cassi was made for both.as a rarity,cassitierites can be engineers.They are mainly used to go on missions,with a small sqaudron of gems accompanying them. Abilities * Standard Gem abilites * Hand to Hand Combat: Cassi is a good fighter.she could even take down Garnet. * Weapon: Cassi is not equipped with one,but she does like to use Destablizers Relationships Cassiterites Manager cassi respects her manager very much. Cassi's Squadron cassi owns 6 Sphalerites,who make up her sqaudron.cassi loves bossing them around and is'nt afraid to sacrifice one or all of them,since she'll just get replacements. Kornupite-1 Gems Cassi is surrounded by other cassiterites,Rutiles and sphalerites.she does not mind them. Trivia * Cassitierite has poofed three times during Era 1. * cassiterite owns her own ship. * On the gem hierarchy,cassiterites,are one step above Zircons and one step down from Topazes. Category:Whitepearlisbored's gems Category:Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gemsonas